QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES::::
by lecaosma
Summary: Toda una vida para decir “TE QUIERO”. Veinte años para empezar una historia de amor... Y todo por culpa de un juego... O quizá gracias a un juego. Ron y Hermione han diseñado las reglas del juego. Y serán, de por vida, los árbitros... y, a menudo, las víc
1. Chapter 1

**Todo lo que parece en letra cursiva son los comentarios del narrador de la historia ósea Ron. **

**:QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES:**

**Capitulo 1: El inicio del Juego**

_Siempre me gustaron los juegos, como el monopolio me gustan los juegos con cuentas, los de saltos son para tontos, a menos que sean chicas. No me gustan las adivinanzas y jugar a los caballos esta bien para dos. Las escondidas son divertidas también. _

_Pero hay un juego al que no deben entrar, se los digo, nunca; aun así si su mejor amiga se los sugiere._

_Es un juego que te sepulta como un bloque de concreto._

_Este juego comenzó con un bello colegio, con un troll, una linda caja y una linda amiga._

_De hecho cometí un error este juego comenzó desde antes, con una palabra maldita._

Un joven de unos once años, pelirrojo de ojos azules se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres, de bajo de la cama, escuchando la conversación de su madre y un medí mago.

-Es cáncer- Dijo el medí mago.

_¿Por que no fue Quidditch? _

_Esto hizo llorar a mi madre, de hecho nada de lo que le dijo el medí mago le gusto. Su situación era muy urgente y todos andaban extraños._

_Yo imaginaba que algo ocurriría con mi madre. _

_Había otra palabra que nadie quería…_

_La sabelotodo. _

Una hermosa niña, de cabello castaño, ojos cafés, tez blanca salía corriendo hacia el baño, para seguir llorando, todo el mundo la rechazaba.

_Siempre era lo mismo, no es que yo fuera inocente del todo, aunque en el interior me sentía mal, y sobre todo ese día, nadie se sentía peor que yo en la Tierra o en Marte. _

_Recuerdo que antes de entrar a Hogwarts, mi madre me regalo una pequeña cajita de metal, que tenia pintado un carrusel, en blanco y rojo, con unos caballos blancos, para mi eso era un tesoro, la verdad para ser sincero era el tesoro de mi mamá y el mió._

_Ese día habíamos aprendido un nuevo hechizo, en clase de encantamiento, mi mejor amigo era una celebridad y yo me sentía orgulloso, pero ella, Hermione, no tenia amigos, y yo ayudaba a los demás a hacerla sentir mal. _

_Ese día, por un comentario que yo había hecho, ella había ido al baño a llorar, y tan mala suerte que un troll entro al colegio, menos mal que Harry, mi amigo recordó que ella no sabia, así que fuimos avisarle con tan mala suerte que el troll iba para donde ella estaba. _

-¡¡¡Granger!- _Grite para que saliera, aun no éramos amigos, pero el troll ya había entrado a los baños._

_Mi amigo para evitar que le pasara algo intento distraer el troll con pésimos resultados, así que todo dependía de mí, y la verdad odio cuando todo depende de mí, así que ella me miro._

-Weasley, Winwardium Leviosa- Dijo Hermione mientras que hacia con sus manos un movimiento que habían enseñado en clase. Ron estaba muy nervioso y en un acto de desesperación de la castaña le grito -¡¡¡¿Te atreves o no!- Ron al escuchar esto tomo con mucha fuerza su varita.

-Winwardium Leviosa- En un momento el gran mazo que tenía el troll se elevo cayendo sobre su cabeza y dejando libre a Harry y a Hermione – Me atrevo-

_Recuerdo que ese día después de que ella se echara la culpa para que no me castigaran a mí ni a Harry, fuimos a la sala común; Harry subió aun no comprendía lo que había pasado, yo me quede con ella; estaba tan asustada que saque de mi maleta la cajita que mi madre me había regalado._

-Mira- Hermione tomo la cajita que le ofrecía Ron y la observo detenidamente, con una amplia sonrisa -Después me la devuelves- Complemento el pelirrojo. La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció y puso la cajita en su regazo.

-Si la quieres, tienes que demostrar que la mereces ¿Te atreves o no?-

_Así fue que comenzó el juego, y la cajita era la garantía. La primera prueba oficial, trajo muchos problemas._

Ron se encontraba en el dormitorio de los varones, muy sigiloso puso sobre todas las camas una bomba llena de una poción pegajosa, se acerco a la puerta donde Hermione con la cajita, lo esperaba.

Ron con un hechizo comenzó a romper las bombas haciendo que el contenido de estas cayera sobre sus compañeros.

-¿Ron que te pasa? Ya tenemos suficiente con Fred y George para que tú también causes problemas-

_Me grito mi padre, ya que lo habían llamado._

-No fue su culpa fue la mía- Dijo Hermione interponiéndose entre Ron y su padre.

-No te metas en esto- Dijo el sr. Weasley, sacándola de un empujón del medio.

_No es que mi padre fuera una mala persona, pero desde la enfermedad de mi madre, ya no era el mismo. Mi padre nunca acepto a Hermione, aunque intentaba ser cortes con ella, jamás la acepto. _

_Y a pesar de todo el juego había comenzado con éxito._

_Mientras ella tenia la cajita me probaba para dármela, si yo tenia la caja el asunto era al revés; absurdo ¿no?_

_¿Un juego tonto? Quizás; pero era nuestro juego, si así es nuestro, aunque Harry también era nuestro amigo jamás se entero, o eso creo._

Todos se encontraban en clase de pociones con Snape que era un ogro.

-¿Te atreves o no?- Pregunto Ron a Hermione que se encontraba sentaba en el puesto adelante del el. La castaña levanto la mano.

-¿Qué quiere srta. Granger?- Pregunto Snape en su habitual acido tono de voz, parándose frente a ella.

-Profesor… Yo quería decirle, que…- La joven suspiro, mientras que Ron esperaba que no se atreviera –Que lo que usted esta diciendo esta totalmente equivocado, esa poción, no se hace así, yo leí en un libro…- Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Srta. Granger esta es una poción elemental, y estoy seguro que esta es la preparación correcta- Respondió Snape, en un tono de superioridad.

-Pues yo no lo creo- Respondió la castaña votando al suelo, lo que había hecho de poción.

-Esto es una grosería, 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y vaya inmediatamente para la dirección- Hermione se levanto y tomo la cajita que Ron tenia en las piernas.

-¿Te atreves o no?- Le susurro mientras tomaba la cajita. Ron voto al suelo su poción, algo que hizo que Snape que habitualmente era blanco, hacerlo poner rojo.

-Parece que Weasley quiere acompañar a la srta. Granger a la dirección, sus deseos son cumplidos, ahora los dos a la dirección- Dijo Snape, muy enojado –Ha y lo olvidaba 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor-

Ron y Hermione salieron muertos de la risa, hacia la dirección.

_Después de eso pase bastante tiempo de mi vida castigado, si no era por las aventuras que nos metíamos con Harry, para ayudarlo a salvar el mundo, era por las locuras a la que nos atrevíamos Hermione y yo, todo por un juego. _

**CONTINUARA… **


	2. Capitulo 2: Amigos de Verdad

**Todo lo que parece en letra cursiva son los comentarios del narrador de la historia ósea Ron. **

**:QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES:**

**Capitulo 2: Amigos de Verdad … **

_Los amigos son como los lentes, te hacen lucir inteligente pero cuesta sacártelos de encima. Son fatigantes, ¡Por suerte existen algunos geniales! _

_Y yo tenía a Hermione, no es que con Harry no la pasara bien ni lo considerara mi amigo solo que con Hermione compartía cosas con las que nadie más podía. _

_Las vacaciones llegaron muy rápido, y no me refiero a las de navidad, si no a las de final de curso. Ese año escolar había sido demasiado intenso, ya que evitamos que se robaran la piedra filosofal, bueno para ser sincero Harry evito que se la robaran, además cada día eran más intensas las pruebas a las que Hermione me sometía, aunque sin imaginarlo, vendría una de las peores cosas que me han pasado. _

-Mamá- Grito Ron al entrar por la madriguera, y la abrazo fuertemente, mientras sus hermanos la miraban con tristeza.

-¿Cómo les fue a todos?- Pregunto la sra. Weasley.

_Todos respondieron, con lago de desgana, ellos sabían algo que yo no, así que me propuse preguntarle, que le iba a pasar. _

Ron se encontraba en el cuarto que anteriormente había sido de Bill y Charlie, la sra. Weasley lo arropaba.

-Bueno, adormir- Dijo la sra. Weasley, pero la mano de Ron la detuvo.

-Mamá ¿Vas a morir?- Pregunto el pelirrojo, como si le estuviera preguntando el nombre.

-¿Estas cómodo?- Pregunto la sra. Weasley intentando desviar el tema.

-¿Vas a morir?- Reitero el niño en la pregunta.

-Si, como todo el mundo- Respondió la bruja.

-¿Es por que no soy el mejor y me la paso haciendo travesuras? ¿Es por eso?- Ron tomo la pequeña cajita y se la entrego a su madre –Si es por eso tómala, y hazme hacer cosas inteligentes- La sra. Weasley dejo al lado el tarro y abrazo a Ron.

-Cierra los ojos, ciérralos con fuerza- aun abrazados la sra. Weasley levanto el rostro de Ron -¿Puedes escuchar cuanto te amo?- Ron afirmo con la cabeza –Eso es lo que importa, el resto sobra- Respondió con una sonrisa, que tranquilizo el niño.

-Mamá ¿Alguna vez has jugado, a atreverse?- Pregunto Ron separándose de su madre.

-Claro, creo que tenia tu edad- Respondió la sra. Weasley –Ahora si buenas noches- La bruja se levanto e iba saliendo.

-Mamá ¿Qué es lo más loco que has hecho por el juego?- La sra. Weasley se giro y lo vio por unos minutos.

-Ir a Marte-

-¿Marte? ¿Cómo fuiste a Marte?- Pregunto muy sorprendido Ron.

-Simplemente hiendo-

-¿Me enseñas?- Pidió el pelirrojo. La sra. Weasley se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Esta noche no, estoy muy cansada, buenas noches amor- Y con esto la sra. Weasley salio de la habitación. Mientras salía una fuerte tos la invadió, pero ahí apareció el sr. Weasley.

-Debes descansar lo sabes, no es buena idea que estés tanto tiempo fuera de la cama- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Mamá, papá mañana Hermione me invito a una boda, ¿Puedo ir?- Pregunto Ron desde su cama.

-¡¡No!- Dijo el sr. Weasley cerrando la puerta.

_Por supuesto un "no", no es un impedimento para mi, desde luego, así que decidí, y me escape para ir con Hermione. _

Los dos niños se encontraban bajo una mesa; Hermione estaba hermosa, su cabello que siempre estaba suelto estaba recogido con una tiara, que adornaba su cabeza, su vestido era blanco y ancho parecía una princesa. Por su lado Ron tenía un horrible saco a cuadros que le quedaba grande ya que era de Percy, pero por lo demás se veía muy bien.

-Su vestido es tan feo- Comento Ron con el mantel levantado y viendo a los novios, específicamente se refería a la novia.

-Para el amor, nada importa - explico Hermione.

-Más si te vas a casar- Razono Ron.

-Travesura ¿Te atreves o no?- Propuso Hermione.

-Me atrevo por supuesto- Aclaro Ron.

-¿Qué serás cuando crezcas?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Un famoso jugador de Quidditch, tendré un aren y muchos sirvientes y todos bajaran la cabeza ante mi, todos me temerán- Respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo si fueras un dictador?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Si, como un dictador, pero con el Quidditch- Ron se quedo viendo a Hermione -¿Y Tú?-

-Bueno yo… es tonto-

-Dímelo- Pidió Ron, la castaña suspiro.

-Quiero ser… una bailarina como la de las cajas musicales- Contesto tímidamente Hermione.

-¿Una bailarina?- ¿Estas segura?-

-Claro, todos aman a las bailarinas- Respondo muy segura como si estuviera diciendo algo que había encontrado en algún libro.

-Bailarina… bailarina… Oye si lo pienso mejor, es genial- Razono el pelirrojo.

-¿Te atreves a no?- Pregunto Hermione, cambiando de tema, Ron suspiro.

-Me atrevo- Respondió sin muchas ganas. Se paro en las rodillas y se bajo el pantalón, mientras hermione lo observaba.

-Bien- Dijo Hermione, Ron se volvió a subir el pantalón.

-Ahora es tu turno quiero ver- Reclamo el pelirrojo.

-Yo hice la prueba primero no tienes derecho a copiarme- Señalo la castaña.

-¿Te atreves o no?- Reitero el pelirrojo. La castaña subió su vestido.

-¿Solo es eso? Pero no veo nada- Comento Ron.

-Las mujeres somos más finas que los hombres- se defendió la castaña volviendo a poner todo en su lugar. Ron se acerco lentamente a la castaña hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su boca, pero Hermione se separo – Es mejor ser solo amigos- la niña hizo una corta pausa –Tira el mantel-

-Me atrevo- Respondió el pelirrojo tirando fuertemente del mantel haciendo que varias cosas que se encontraban sobre este se cayeran al suelo -Es tu turno, tira fuerte –

-Me atrevo- Y el paste que no había caído de la mesa, cayó al suelo ensuciando a los novios con el impacto. Ron se deslizo debajo de la mesa, dejándole la cajita a Hermione que lo vio partir, ya que tenia que estar en casa antes de que su padre llegara.

Pero su padre estaba ya en la puerta.

-Ron te busque por todos lados-

-Estaba en el patio, tan raro- Mintió el pelirrojo.

-Lo discutiremos en otro momento- Dijo el sr. Weasley mientras llevaba a Ron al hospital.

Ron entro apresuradamente al cuarto donde estaba su madre tendida en una cama al entrar pudo ver que ya estaban todos sus hermanos.

-Mi pequeño, el que faltaba- susurro le sra. Weasley que estaba muy blanca, Ron se acerco a la cama.

-Te pondrás mejor ¿Te atreves o no?- Pregunto Ron al verla tan mal.

-No tienes la cajita, no me la puedes dar en garantía-

-Iré a buscarla- Sugirió Ron, mientras salía de la habitación, pero su padre lo tomo del brazo y se lo impidió.

-Ron quédate con tu madre, ella te necesita aquí- Ron se regreso y abrazo a su madre, se le acerco a su oído, y le susurro.

-Iré en un momento, y me enseñaras como viajar a Marte- La sra. Weasley solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Debieron haber pasado dos horas, sus hermanos habían bajado a la cafetería, por su parte Ron se había quedado en la habitación con su padre, que había salido un momento por que el medí mago lo había llamado.

Ron estaba sentó en una silla que daba de frete contra la puerta al levantar la vista pudo ver Hermione, el pelirrojo se acerco a ella.

Al asomarse vio a su padre, que le decía con la mirada que no la quería ver ahí.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto secamente el pelirrojo.

-Ron yo…- Pero la castaña no pudo terminar de explicar, Ron la interrumpió.

-Por favor vete, papá no te quiere aquí- Hermione bajo la mirada y la poso en el suelo.

-Seguro, yo solo soy una amiga para jugar- Volvió a subir la mirada y saco la cajita – Ahora tienes que saltar en un solo pie ¿Te atreves o no?- Ron tomo la cajita y entro de nuevo a la habitación saltando en un pie. Mientras Hermione se iba botando a la basura unas flores que llevaba.

Ron continuaba saltando con un pie por toda la habitación hasta que se callo al piso, y un pitido comenzó a sonar.

Al momento entro su padre acompañado de medí magos. Un medí mago la saco de la habitación mientras este grita.

_Recuerdo que cuando estaba aun afuera, alcanzaba a ver a mi madre y como los medí magos intentaban revivirla, la noticia no solo fue devastadora para mí, si no para todos mis hermanos. _

_Aunque la muerte de mi madre me enseñe que los verdaderos amigos están en las mala y en las buenas._

Hacia un fuerte sol en el cementerio donde, se estaba llevando a cabo el entierro de la sra. Weasley. Ron, estaba muy triste, Harry estaba a su lado, pero ni señales de Hermione por ningún lado, eso entristecía más al pelirrojo.

Hasta que en lo alto de una tumba la vio subida, la castaña le regalo una sonrisa. La niña llevaba en el cuello una corono de flores que estaba deshojando, y lanzando hacia abajo, mientras cantaba.

-Cuando ella me sostiene en su pecho; apenas susurrando veo la vida de color de rosa- Cantaba a todo pulmón la castaña mientras todos los asistentes le gritaban que se bajara de allí que era peligroso.

_Sin saberlo bien en ese momento muchas cosas se estaban definiendo, como nuestra canción "La Vie Rose", y la petición que jamás nos separaría_

**CONTINUARA…**

**Próximo cap "Todo para ti es un juego", ya Ron y Hermione son grandes y por primera vez se enfrentaran a sus sentimientos. **


	3. Capitulo 3: “Todo para ti es un juego…”

**Todo lo que parece en letra cursiva son los comentarios del narrador de la historia ósea Ron. **

**:QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES:**

**Capitulo 3: "Todo para ti es un juego…" **

_Después del entierro de mi madre, mi papá en un acto de infinita paciencia invito a Hermione a pasar la noche en mi casa._

Ron y Hermione se encontraban acostados en la misma cama, la castaña se encontraba en la cabecera y el pelirrojo a los pies.

-¿Estas dormida?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Oficialmente, si-

-Escuche rumores de que estas disimulando- Le objeto el niño.

-Veo una maliciosa intención en ese rumor- Respondió la castaña con un bostezo –Dormiré un momento-

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa y dormir allá mañana?- Pregunto el pelirrojo acomodándose en la cama.

-No. Jamás debes ir allí, prométemelo- Respondió secamente la castaña.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestiono Ron.

-¡¡¡Prométemelo!- Dijo algo desesperada la castaña.

-Esta bien- Respondió cansado el joven –Buenas noches-

_Mi padre se encontraba solo en la sala, yo alcance a escuchar que un vaso se rompía aunque no fue lo único que se rompió esa noche aunque yo solo quería dormir. _

_Desde esa noche Hermione y yo siempre dormimos juntos, a escondidas por supuesto, aun en el colegio, por diez años, en los que pasaron muchas cosas._

_Primero en el año en que entro mi hermanita, fue secuestrada por Voldemort, pero Harry como siempre salvo el día. Recuerdo que en tercer año, Harry conoció a su padrino que creíamos que era un asesino, pero resulto que no. En cuarto año, que a mi parecer fue uno de los más duros, sobre todo por que Hermione y yo tuvimos que suspender temporalmente el juego, regreso Voldemort, y con su regreso casi mata a Harry;… a si el estupido baile donde Hermione conoció a Krum. El quinto fue emocionante por la intromisión en el ministerio, aunque fue la vez que más me eh asustado en mi vida, por que pensé que Hermione iba a morir. El sexto año fue mi revancha, ya que me en novie con una chica, personalmente creo que ahí empezó mi facilidad para envolver a las mujeres, aunque pude siempre con todas, menos con Hermione; además mi hermanita por fin logro que Harry se le declarara, además de la muerte de nuestro director. El séptimo año… así en el séptimo año, suspendimos el colegio y nos fuimos a buscar horcruxes, y luego a hacer el apoyo moral para Harry y su enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Después de la batalla final que por supuesto mi amigo gano, cada uno tomo su camino, por ejemplo Harry decidió estudiar para ser auror, acompañado de mi hermana que al poco tiempo se fue a vivir con el; Hermione comenzó a estudiar medí magia, y yo decidí estudiar arquitectura mágica, aunque no lo crean, si, yo elegí eso._

_Aunque ya casi no veía a Harry aun tenia la misma relación con Hermione ya que desde que salimos de Hogwarts, ella siempre se quedo en mi casa, aunque mi padre no la soportaba, hacia el esfuerzo, ya que yo era el único que quedaba, todos mis hermanos ya se habían ido para hacer sus vidas, Bill y Charlie se habían casado, Fred y George con su tienda de bromas ya no tenían tiempo para nadie, y como dije anteriormente Ginny se había ido a vivir con Harry, así que para mi padre solo le quedaba yo._

_Yo no lo sabia pero esa mañana seria el comienzo de algo. _

Ron y Hermione se encontraban durmiendo, de la misma forma que lo hacían de niños, hasta que un despertador sonó, y Hermione se levanto muy afanada. Ya no quedaba nada de la niña en aquella mujer, tenía una figura, esbelta y bastante agraciada, su cabello aun continuaba algo alborotado y largo, acompañado de un capúl.

-¡¡¡Demonios, demonios!- Dijo la castaña buscando sus cosas.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto algo adormilado Ron, aun cubierto por las cobijas.

-Hora de mi examen- Respondió Hermione guardando unos papeles en su maleta.

-¿Examen de que?-

-De pociones curativas- Contesto terminado de guardar los papeles en su maleta.

-No tienes que tomar ese examen- Hermione tomo una almohada y se la tiro en la cabeza. Ron se levanto de la cama, dejando ver al atractivo hombre en el que se había convertido. Un hombre alto, blanco, pero que aun conservaba esos ojos azules de cuando era niño.

-No me gusta eso- Dijo mientras tomaba la almohada y le pegaba a Hermione con ella.

-Maldito, vas a ver- Respondió la castaña tomando otra almohada y golpeándolo con ella; iniciando así una guerra de almohadas. El padre de Ron alcanzo a oír el escándalo y se acerco a la puerta.

-Ron ¿Por qué tanto ruido?- Pregunto el sr. Weasley tras la puerta, sin obtener respuesta – Abre la puerta- Amenazo el sr. Weasley, mientras que adentro de la habitación todo estaba hecho un desastre a causa de la guerra, al escuchar Ron a su padre, intentaron arreglar el desorden que habían hecho –Ron, abres o tiro la puerta- Y son esperar invitación entro, solo para encontrar a Ron y Hermione sentados en la cama, al constatar que todo estaba bien cerro la puerta.

Hermione se levanto para alistarse e irse, mientras Ron se volvió a recostar en la cama. El pelirrojo al ver una silla que había al frente de la cama, pudo ver el sostén de Hermione, lo tomo y empezó a batirlo entre sus dedos.

-Pásamelo- Exigió la castaña al darse cuenta.

-¿Te atreves o no?- Pregunto maliciosamente el joven.

-No. Eso es trampa; esta mañana no puedo- Dijo la castaña en una suplica.

-Esta mañana no. Hermione usara sostén- Dijo Ron en tono de burla, mientras se lo tiraba a las manos de la joven.

Ya estaban en la academia, cuando una señora de gafas salio de un salón.

-Srta. Granger- Llamo la mujer. Al momento Hermione grita.

-Hermione Granger- Mientras se levantaba de la silla, para dejar ver que tenía la ropa interior encima de la ropa, mientras Ron la veía entrar al salón muerto de la risa.

_Las reglas del juego son tontas, pero alguien cambiaria la situación. ¿Saben lo que es cambiar una situación? Solo algo acerca del gusto, de poder manejar a gusto esa situación. _

Ron vio una rubia, sentada estudiando, al parecer para el mismo parcial que tenia Hermione, y decidió acercarse hasta ella.

-Hola, soy Ron- Dijo cortésmente al joven mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

-Y yo soy "Lárgate"- Respondió la rubia. Ron no cedió cuenta que Hermione lo veía desde el salón con aquella mujer.

Ron continúo hablándole a la rubia.

-Una poción de luz, un toque de gracia un par de hiervas, revolver todo, y ya la tienes- Dijo Ron que conocía muy bien esa poción por Hermione.

-Parece que sabes de esto- Respondió la rubia posando su mano en la pierna de Ron. Mientras tanto Hermione desde el salón sacaba chispas.

-Esta poción se parece a ti, tienes gracia- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras pasaba las manos por el cabello- Y de seguro que toda luz eres tu- Dijo mientras recorría con su mirada toda la figura de la joven.

Hermione no soporta más y dejo la poción a medio hacer, saliendo del salón.

-Srta. Granger, aun no tiene permiso para salir- dijo la mujer de gafas. La castaña se giro.

-Solo le hace falta raíz de troll, y ahí tiene la poción- Respondió saliendo enfurecida del salón.

Ron al verla salir, se levanto de la silla.

-Me iré es mi hermana- Dijo Ron a la rubia, pero antes de irse la beso.

-Atrevido- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ron salio corriendo tras la castaña hasta que después de dos pasillos la alcanzo.

-¿Te fue bien?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué puedes hacer excepto de seducir mujeres?- Pregunto secamente la castaña.

-¿Qué hice mal? Además yo ni conozco a esa vieja- Intento defenderse Ron. Hermione paro mientras bajaban las escaleras, y saco de su maleta la cajita, y se la entrego a Ron.

-Se llama, Liliana Millar, de ella se solo dos cosas: que tuvo sexo con un profesor para aprobar y que usa unos horribles aretes-

-¿Estas celosa?- Pregunto divertidamente Ron.

-¿Yo?-

-Si, tu-

-Ve anda a conseguir a esa zorra, como quieras- Respondió agresivamente la castaña.

-¡Entonces! Estas celosa-

-¿Perdón? Si quieres conocer mi opinión sobre Millar, te deseo éxito, se asemejan y quizás deban estar juntos hasta la muerte- Concluyo Hermione bajando las escaleras.

-Detente- Le pidió Ron.

-Renunciar a ella seria un error- Le dijo la castaña sin voltear la cara, hasta que antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras –Tráeme sus aretes ¿Te atreves?- Y con esto se fue.

Ron minutos después ya estaba besándose apasionadamente con Millar y buscando un lugar "Privado", hasta que los besos los llevo hasta la lavandería. Ron se separo un poco de la rubia.

-¿Tienes novio?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si-

-Ahora tienes dos- Comento con una sonrisa y continuando con los besos.

-¿Y tu? ¿Esa de verdad es tu hermana?-

-Ella me pidió que viniera- Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Vete, si grito llegara toda la academia- Dijo Millar abriendo la puerta de la lavandería y entrando sola.

-Vamos, ábreme- Le pido Ron. Millar volvió a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Tienes tiempo?-

-Muy poco, así que entra ya- Dijo la rubia mientras lo jalaba para que pasara a la lavandería y cerrando la puerta.

Después de algún tiempo la rubia abrió la puerta, mientras se arreglaba el vestido, lo mismo hacia Ron con su pantalón.

-Debo irme- Dijo Millar, pero Ron se lo impidió.

-¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver?-

-El próximo semestre en el parcial- Respondió la rubia intentando zafarse de la mano de Ron que le impedía irse, la joven se logro soltar, y Ron en un acto desesperado se arrodillo.

-Dame tus aretes, así podré reflejar tu cabello dorado en ellos, permítele a tu esclavo revolcarse en ellos-

-Estas loco- Dijo Millar cerrando la puerta, se quito los aretes y abrió de nuevo la puerta – Estas loco, pero prométeme algo, olvídate de toda esta gracia y luz que has visto esta mañana- Por fin Millar ya se iba ir pero Ron de nuevo la detuvo.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- Pregunto inocentemente el pelirrojo.

-Puede ser- Respondió algo ilusionada Millar.

-Ingenua- Le dijo Ron antes de irse.

Ron salio de la academia a buscar a Hermione donde trabajaba medio tiempo para pagar sus estudios.

Al llegar vio que estaba empacando unos alimentos, e intento coger unos.

-No, que me lo descuentan de mi salario- Dijo la castaña pegándole en la mano - ¿Y bien?-

-No me gustan las mujeres rubias- Respondió el pelirrojo dejándole ver los aretes.

-Lo has hecho, manipulador- Contesto Hermione tomándolos aretes.

-Mejor dictador- Aclaro Ron. Hermione boto los aretes a una rendija de agua.

-¡Ahí van! Ahora ella no tiene nada- Dijo mientras los aretes se iban por la rendija.

-Y como vas con tu profesor de encantamientos curativos ¿eh?- Pregunto Ron muy interesado.

-Tuve sexo con el- Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa, y al mismo tiempo borrando la de Ron, hasta que este se le ocurrió una idea.

Al día siguiente se encontraban frente al aula de encantamientos curativos, viendo al profesor.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- Pregunto Ron.

-Por supuesto-

-¿Te gusta ese soquete?-

-Como segunda opción, si- Respondió picaramente la castaña.

-¿Qué quieres decir como segunda opción? ¿Quién es la primera?- Pregunto el pelirrojo pero la castaña ya encontraba frente a su profesor, el la vio y se acerco a saludarla pero esta lo recibió con una cachetada y salo corriendo.

-Es tu turno, rápido- Dijo la castaña, mientras se acercaba a Ron para recibir la cajita. Ron se paro frente al hombre, que era joven de cabello negro y piel trigueña, muy atractivo y alto.

-Cálmate- Le dijo Ron, al verlo más tranquilo, le pego un puño, algo a lo que el profesor respondió, con otro golpe.

Así fue cada vez que la pareja veía al profesor, siempre le pegaban un puño o una cachetada; hasta que después de dos semanas el pobre estaba aterrorizado, por este par.

Una mañana en la cafetería, se encontraban los dos hablando y el profesor se entro, y se sentó en una mesa algo paranoico.

-Hagamos otra cosa- Propuso Hermione, viendo al pobre profesor.

-El pobre ya tuvo suficiente- Razono Ron, pero los dos se miraron con cara de "Una ultima vez".

Hermione iba caminando al lado izquierdo de la calle mientras Ron al derecho; la castaña llevaba su mano izquierda vendada, a causa de el intento de broma a su profesor, mientras que Ron jugaba con la cajita.

-Di que lo sientes- Pidió dignamente la castaña, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo.

-No tiene sentido- Contesto el pelirrojo.

-Dilo- Exigid la castaña.

-Si pudieras, retarme yo lo haría- Respondió Ron con la cajita en las manos. Hermione se acerco a Ron, quedando los dos en la mitad de la calle.

-Mira me bien pequeño. Te ordeno que me la pases y me pidas perdón-

-No obtendrás nada- Aseguro el pelirrojo mientras un carro, frenaba frente a ellos.

-Pasa para acá- Dijo Hermione acercándose a Ron para tomar la cajita y retarlo, pero por lo alto que era el pelirrojo la puso en una mano y por más intentos de la castaña no alcanzaba la cajita, hasta que sus labios quedaron muy cerca, y sus miradas se encontraron; Ron bajo el brazo y Hermione tomo la cajita.

-Bésame ¿Te atreves?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Me atrevo- Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, mientras el carro no dejaba de pitar. Ron se acerco y le dio un pequeño pico, Hermione se separa y se subió al techo del carro.

-Te ordeno: bésame- Le dijo desde el techo. Ron subió hasta el techo y la beso, con infinito amor, que se fue transformando en pasión. Mientras el dueño del carro les gritaba que se bajaran del techo.

Después de unos minutos Ron tomo la mano de Hermione y los dos bajaron del auto y salieron corriendo por una callejuela. Pararon en una calle y contra una pared se continuaron besando.

-Abrázame- Le pidió Hermione a Ron dejando caer la cajita al suelo. La castaña después de unos besos apasionados se separo un poco –Ámame-

-Me atrevo- Hermione al escuchar esto, se separo por completo del pelirrojo.

-¿Esto es un juego para ti?- Pregunto decepcionada.

-No. Solo seguí lo que comenzaste- Argumento el joven.

-Si yo lo comencé, ¿Por qué lo sigues hasta ahora?- Hermione lo miro- Podré, perderé el autobús- Y con estas palabras la castaña se fue dejando a Ron solo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Barel28 (Me alegro que te guste el fic, y espero que te haya gustado este cap. Gracias por la Crítica) **

**isis 13(Bastante interesante, ¿ya escribiste eso en una historia? Por que si es así voy a pasarme por allí. Gracias por la critica)**


	4. Capitulo 4: El adiós

**Todo lo que parece en letra cursiva son los comentarios del narrador de la historia ósea Ron. **

**:QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES:**

**Capitulo 4: El adiós… **

_Es duro hacerse grande; como jóvenes creemos que el proceso es mucho más lento; pero te pega como una patada de burro en todo el estomago, y sobre todo cuando tu padre te dice "Se acabo Ron"_

Ron se encontraba con su padre, en el auto, el pelirrojo estaba jugando con la cajita que había recogido de la calle después de que Hermione se había ido.

-Se acabo, Ron- Dijo el sr. Weasley en un tono severo –Los exámenes son decisivos, ¿Entiendes? Decisivos. O apruebas o le pondré un final a tu simple vida-

-Esta bien papá, no te alarmes- Dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

-¡¡¿Alarme!- Cuestiono el sr. Weasley, parando el coche en la mitad de la calle –Pequeño patán, ¿No has sentido que soy demasiado suave contigo? Te diré algo, tu estupido juego me quito a mi esposa… termino y destruyo la vida de tu made- Dijo cruelmente sr. Weasley con los ojos llorosos –

-¡¡¡Eres despreciable!- Afirmo Ron lleno de rabia.

-Si lo soy. Soy un ser despreciable no un señor. ¡¡Soy tan despreciable que tuve que criarte a ti y a tus hermanos solo!-

-¡¡NADIE TE PIDIO QUE LO HICIERAS!- Grito Ron totalmente colérico.

-Yo me atrevo a decirte esto a la cara, yo me atrevo a permitir que tu amiga Hermione Granger, siga envenenándote la cabeza con sus juegos entupidos, ya sabe que no es bienvenida en la casa- El sr. Weasley tomo la cajita de las manos de Ron – Tienes que elegir es ella o yo, ahora- Boto la cajita por la ventana -¿Te atreves no?-

Ron se bajo del auto y recogió la cajita y salio corriendo, alejándose de su padre. Después de unas cuadras de estar corriendo decidió ira busca a Hermione.

Llego a un enorme edificio, muy viejo y maltratado, subió las escaleras, aunque jamás había ido a la casa de su amiga sabia perfectamente donde vivía.

Subió las escaleras has el séptimo piso, y vio el numero del apartamento donde vivía Hermione, golpeo en la puerta, que estaba toda pintada con letreros obscenos. Golpeo varias veces, hasta que una mujer de unos cuarenta años, abrió, de cabello castaño y ondulado, muy parecida a Hermione.

-¿Hermione?- Pregunto.

-Ron, si quieres ver a Hermione, ella no esta aquí- Contesto la madre de la castaña, cerrando la puerta en la cara del pelirrojo.

A sus espaldas se encontraba Hermione.

-¿Qué haces acá? Te dije que no vinieras- Muy molesta –Estas satisfecho, lo viste ¿Es interesante?- Pregunto la castaña, refiriéndose al horrible lugar donde vivía. Ron la intento tomar del rostro, pero ella agresivamente se soltó –Me lo prometiste- mientras la castaña comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero Ron se le adelanto y la intercepto antes de que terminara de bajar ese nivel.

-No me importa- Aseguro el pelirrojo.

-A mi si-

-Lo siento, pero no sabes…- Le dijo Ron en un hilo de voz.

-Ya puedes irte tranquilo-

-Ven, vámonos- Le sugirió el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto la castaña -¿A Tu casa? No necesito compasión, vete solo- Dijo muy enojada la castaña.

-Hermione, perdóname- Dijo Ron poniéndole la cajita entre sus manos, para que se atreviera hacerlo.

-Vete-

-¿Te atreves o no?- Ron en un intento desesperado.

-Vete- Reitero Hermione su posición. Ron al darse cuenta que ella no iba a ceder, se fue, mientras se iba Hermione se sentaba en las escaleras, con unas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, dejando caer de sus manos la cajita, odiando ser tan orgullosa, y no poder cambiar, por que así era el juego.

_Mil perdones, le di una apuesta muy difícil a Hermione. Pero a Hermione nunca el gusto fácil. Pero esta le tomo mucho tiempo. Quizá demasiado. Durante ese tiempo mi padre me persuadió._

Un año después, Hermione salía de su casa, llevaba un vestido blanco de flores rojas, que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla, con una diadema del mismo color, que dejaba ver el cabello, largo y liso para la ocasión, y con la cajita entre sus manos.

Llego hasta la casa de Ron y golpeo en la puerta. El sr. Weasley la abrió.

-Hola sr. Weasley, ¿Ron esta aquí?- El sr. Weasley solo la miro, y luego ajusto la puerta sin decir nada. Hermione impaciente en la puerta espero por unos minutos, hasta que la espera le gano y abrió la puerta, y entro en la casa – Perdón sr. Weasley, pero vengo a ver a Ron- Hermione se adentro en la casa – ¿Esta aquí? Ron ¿Me escuchas?- El sr. Weasley regreso y se paro frente a la castaña le abrió la mano, y le puso un cheche, por una suma considerable.

Hermione al darse cuenta le tiro el cheque en la cara, el sr. Weasley la tomo de los brazos y la saco de la casa a la fuerza, mientras la castaña intentaba defenderse.

-No te vuelvas acercar, a mi casa y menos a mi hijo- Le advirtió el sr. Weasley antes de cerrar la puerta.

Hermione busco por todos lados a Ron, y lo encontró donde menos lo imaginaba en la biblioteca, desde arriba lo vio estudiando en una de las mesas, así que se arreglo un poco el cabello y con la cajita entre sus manos bajo para hablar con el.

Llego a una mesa y se sentó.

-Sígueme en silencio, déjame decirte algo- Dijo la castaña dejando sobre la mesa la cajita, y tomando aire -¿Me extrañaste? Por que te extraño, eres un jugador dictador y ponerte la cara es algo difícil- Hermione estaba muy nerviosa así que empezó a jugar con la cajita –Pero aun siento esto, y no es ilusión tuya. Quiero olvidar el juego cuando hablamos. Solo una vez- Esto ultimo lo dijo en tono de suplica, al no escuchar palabra cambio en tema - ¿Te gusta mi vestido? Estoy en duda- Dijo señalando el vestido –Lo tome de mi madre, tuve una vez uno rojo, rojo como una bomba nuclear. Se que esto es lo que necesito para vestirme, la verdad me senté al espejo como tres horas, para sentirme realmente bella, así que espero que te guste, de otra manera de golpeare- La castaña volvió a suspirar –Espera. ¿Qué debo decir?- Se pregunto así misma buscando las palabras adecuadas –El problemas es que… aunque digas que te gusto, no confiaría. No se cuando bromeas y cuando no. Me eh perdido- Hermione baja la mirada –Un momento no eh terminado. Di que me amas; nunca puedo decirlo primero, tengo miedo de que creas que esto es un juego. Ayúdame, por favor- unas manos se posaron en las de ellas, y ella se levanto -Gracias, por ayudarme, ahora si estoy preparada para hablar con el – Dijo la castaña dejando a un joven que había en la biblioteca muy confundido.

Se acerco la castaña lentamente a la mesa donde si se encontraba Ron, puso la cajita sobre la mesa, Ron al ver la cajita levanto muy lentamente la vista.

-Hola- Dijo secamente el pelirrojo.

-Hola- Dijo Hermione muy nerviosa- Ron…- Pero fue interrumpida.

-Estoy ocupado- Interrumpió rudamente el pelirrojo.

-Debo hablarte- Dijo la castaña en tono conciliador.

-No ahora-

-¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Llegaste un año tarde. Lo siento- Dijo Ron dejando de lado la rabia que sentía.

-No me pidas perdón a mi- Tomo uno de los libros que había sobre la mesa – "Arquitectura mágica moderna"- Abrió el libro y paso varias paginas -¿De verdad te gusta esto? Por que estas hablando con una experta en modernidad- Ron le quito el libro de las manos y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa.

-Nunca hablamos en serio, del futuro de los dos- Dijo el viéndola a los ojos.

-El futuro de los dos. Espontáneamente diría nuestro futuro. No sabes lo que pase este tiempo. Soñaba con vernos y seguir como en estos años. ¡¡Que idiota!- Hermione poso la mano sobre la cajita – Vamos, pasa tu examen ¿Te atreves o no?-

-Perdóname- Dijo Ron bajando la mirada y clavándola en un libro.

-Perdóname Hermione. ¡¡Bien!- Repitió la castaña en un tono fingido –De hecho hablamos del futuro una vez. Cometí un error en alguna parte ¿no? Querías ser un jugador dictador, y yo una bailarina- Y sin decir más se fue.

Ron se quedo pensativo unos segundos y se levanto corriendo para alcanzarla.

-Para- Le pidió Ron.

-No, no quiero atrasarte- Respondió Hermione, mientras Ron la acorralaba contra una pared.

-¿Adonde vas?- Pregunto el pelirrojo poniéndose muy cerca de ella.

-También tengo examen, debo estudiar, investigo a seres humanos-

-Claro, estudias medí magia ¿no?-

-Si, estudio su parte animal- Dijo Hermione, poniendo su mano en el miembro viril de Ron – El macho, y tengo que ir a repasar-

-Bueno para eso esta la biblioteca- Dijo inocentemente el pelirrojo- No hay mejor lugar para repasar ¿Te atreves?-

-Me atrevo- Hermione comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Ron.

-Detente, estas haciendo algo estupido- Pero Hermione no se detuvo y continua en su exploración.

-¡¡Detente!- Le pidió Ron.

-¿Por qué? Es solo una apuesta. Debo irme- Hermione se separo del el –Te veré en un año- Le dijo mientras se iba.

Hermione ya iba saliendo de la biblioteca iba por la entrada principal, cuando Ron corriendo la detuvo. Hermione paro y se giro para verlo.

-¿Si?- Pregunto la castaña. Ron suspiro.

-Tu sabes a que me refiero- Le dijo Ron al no encontrar palabras.

-No, no se a lo que te refieres, dímelo- Le pidió la castaña. .

-No es algo fácil de decir- Hermione sonrió.

-No puedes esperar un año- Le dijo Hermione, Ron metió la mano en el bolsillo, y saco un condón.

-Toma, para tu estudio- La sonrisa se borro de la cara de Hermione.

-Si querías lastimarme, no necesitabas hacerme una broma- Le dijo muy desilusionada la castaña, y se fue para la estación de buses que quedaba frente a la entrada.

Ron se quedo congelado. Mientras la veía como esperaba el bus se acerco un poco.

-¿Me esperaras?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¿Es con garantía?- Le pregunto la castaña.

-No- Respondió el joven.

-Que te vaya bien entonces- El bus llego, y Hermione se quedo unos minutos esperando algo, lo que fuera, pero al ver que Ron se giraba para volver a la biblioteca subió al bus e inmediatamente las puertas se cerraron, y se sentón en el ultimo puesto.

Ron se giro nuevamente y se devolvió, para impedir que la castaña se fuera, pero el bus arranco, pero eso no impidió que Ron saliera corriendo tras el.

Mientras corría gritaba.

-¡¡¡HERMIONE, TE AMO TE AMO, BAJA!- Grita Ron corriendo tras el bus. Pero Hermione no volteaba, y no lo alcazaba escuchar, miro una ultima vez para atrás y vio a Ron corriendo, pero no entendía las palabras, este le indico con las manos que bajara, pero ella negó con la cabeza, y se volvió a acomodar, mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**El próximo cap, es "Un reencuentro con sabor a boda" Imperdible, ya solo faltan tres cap para el final así que súper atentos. **

**Isis 13 (Voy a pasarme por tu historia, aunque, será cuando este un poquito más desocupada ya que estoy en finales, así que ando del cuello. Gracias por la Crítica)**

**Barel28 (¿Cómo me voy a aburrir de ti? Imposible. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Gracias por la Crítica)**

**Zaimadden( Me alegro que la historia te guste, Gracias por la Critica) **

**Selecta (Me alegro que sea una de tus parejas favoritas, a mi también me gusta mucho. Gracias por tu Crítica)**


	5. Capitulo 5: Un reencuentro con Sabor a B

**Todo lo que parece en letra cursiva son los comentarios del narrador de la historia ósea Ron. **

**:QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES:**

**Capitulo 5: Un reencuentro con sabor a boda… **

_Que tonto. Creo que todo el mundo me miraba en la mitad de la calle y decía mira ese tonto ahí. _

_Todos dicen tener cosas extrañas, pero que va solo son pretextos. _

_¿No hubiera sido más fácil llevarla en mis brazos y decirle mi amor estemos siempre juntos? _

_Siento mi corazón agitado cuando pienso en eso. _

_¿Me oyes? Claro que me oyes, fue una tonta pregunta, quiero que sepas, que nuestro viaje esta tan lejos de terminar. _

_Pasaron cuatro años sin ver a Hermione, en los cuales, me gradué de arquitecto mágico, en los que tuve varias relaciones sentimentales, y en los cuales, no deje de pensar en ella ni un solo instante, pero el orgullo siempre nos gano. _

Hermione se encontraba de mesera, en un café, ella había cambiado con los años ya no llevaba el cabello largo ahora lo tenia un poco más abajo de las orejas, aun conservaba el capul, que ahora lo peinaba abierto por la mitad. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, una camisa blanca y una falta negra, acompañado de una corbata el uniforme del restaurante.

Un hombre alto, de cabello rojo, vestido de blanco se acerco a la barra.

-¿Un te?- Pregunto cortésmente Hermione pero al levantar la vista y ver que era Ron no sabia que hacer y solo atino a sonreír de la misma forma en que lo hacia el pelirrojo.

-¿Te tomas uno conmigo?- Pregunto picaramente el brujo.

-No tomo te- Respondió la castaña fingiendo desinterés.

-Igual no vine por eso- Confeso el brujo, sentándose.

-¿Qué quiere beber?- Pregunto Hermione, como si fuera un cliente más.

-Quiero un café y….- Pero fue interrumpido por la castaña.

-Un café y es todo- Corto secamente la castaña. Ron se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a Hermione.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Pregunto inocentemente el pelirrojo.

-No- Respondió simplemente la castaña, pero al ver la cara de Ron se suavizo –Lo siento pero hay cosas en las que jamás estaremos de acuerdo, por ejemplo tus zapatos- Ron bajo la mirada y vio sus zapatos negros.

-¿Mis zapatos?-

-Si, es gracioso, tus zapatos no combinan con tus pantalones; lo juro. Atraen tanto a mis ojos, que no podría escuchar lo que digieras- Termino de responder la castaña entregándole el café a Ron.

-Me los quitare- Sugirió el brujo.

-Así eres tu, quieres hablar; el lunes me iré a las siete y volveré más tarde- Le dijo Hermione pasando por el lado para atender otro cliente.

-Volveré entonces- Dijo el pelirrojo levantándose para irse.

-Bien. Oh, de hecho tengo una lesión de canto después- Recordó la castaña.

-¿Tu cantas?- Pregunto muy sorprendido Ron.

-Si, esta no es mi vida solo es un trabajo- La bruja se acerco al mostrador y comenzó a alistar su bolso –Así que no te creas mi héroe salvador ¿si? Lo siento pero esta es la verdad- Respondió la bruja terminando de guardar unas cosas.

-Nunca eh dicho otra cosa- Afirmo el pelirrojo parado frente a la barra –Me alegro que tomes lecciones de canto ¿Quieres ser cantante?-

-Ya sabes como es, primero contabilidad el arte puede venir después. Para vivir ganando 100 libras, hay que hacerlo como la Madre Teresa- De un momento a otro Hermione se detuvo –Demonios dije que no te hablaría; tus zapatos y tus pantalones, me distraen, déjame hacer mi trabajo-

Hermione después de decir esto se dio la vuelta, para atender a una mujer, mientras tanto Ron se quito los zapatos negros y sus pantalones blancos, mientras que la mujer lo miraba.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo Ron al ver que la mujer no le quitaba la mirada.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto la mujer.

-Muy bien- Contesto el pelirrojo quitándose el pantalón y dejándolo sobre la barra quedando así en bóxer –Bueno ¿Ahora puedo invitarte algo?- Pregunto el brujo, Hermione al verlo así no pudo evitar reír.

-No- Contesto fingiendo seriedad. La castaña tomo el bolso, que minutos antes arreglaba y comenzó a salir de la cafetería, Ron sorprendido la detuvo.

-¿Adonde vas?-

-Termino mi turno- Respondió abriendo la puerta.

-Pero dijiste que salías los lunes a las siete- Le argumento Ron para evitar que se fuera, pero la castaña se giro.

-Es verdad, pero hoy es martes- Sin mas salio la castaña de la cafetería, Ron tomo sus zapatos y pantalón y salio tras ella.

-¡¡¡Hermione!- Grito Ron la castaña se, regreso y en plena calle, el pelirrojo se puso de nuevo su ropa.

_Recuerdo que esa tarde peleamos, nos herimos, hablamos y volvimos hacer los amigos que antes fuimos, la había invitado a cenar, la sorpresa que le tenia nunca ella se lo hubiera imaginado. _

-…Un serio congestionamiento,un camión dio tres giros ¿Tienes pareja?- Pregunto Ron, mientras caminaban por un muelle, allí se encontraba el restaurante donde iban a comer. Hermione estaba preciosa, tenía el cabello recogido muy al estilo de los años treinta, con un vestido negro largo con un cuello V que dejaba al descubierto los hombros. Ron tenia un sastre gris oscuro y una corbata roja.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Hermione sin esperar esa pregunta.

-¿Acaso tienes pareja?- Reitero Ron.

-¿Y que si la tuviera? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Pregunto Hermione entrando al restaurante.

-Por nada- Concluyo Ron entrado detrás de ella –Es solo eso del discurso conflictivo- Argumento el brujo.

-¡Discurso conflictivo! Esta es una conversación ¿no?- Le dijo la castaña sentándose en una de las mesas del fondo imitada por Ron.

-Entonces ¿Tienes pareja?- Reitero Ron en el tema –No tienes que responder es solo una pregunta- Aclaro el brujo.

-Tengo alguien en mi cama si es lo que quieres saber- Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa –Es el mejor amante que eh tenido, tu lo conoces, es Viktor Krum, y estoy segura que llegara a ser más grande de lo que es-

-¿Cómo puedes salir con semejante sujeto?- Pregunto mirando sus manos.

-Estoy casada de estar sola por la noche- Respondió con algo de melancolía en sus ojos.

-¿Algún otro amante?- Pregunto el pelirrojo para desviar el tema.

-¿Además de Viktor? Su amigo Greg, Jerome y su padre, un frances, dos o tres Kevin; eso principalmente- Respondió con una sonrisa picara –Ellos no son en serio solo son por divertirme- Hermione miro el hermoso restaurante –Esta hermoso el lugar, champagne, hiciste un buen trabajo si quieres engancharme- Ron se acerco un poco.

-¿Seria tan imposible par ti?- Pregunto Ron, la castaña solo respiro profundo.

-¿Ves aquella chica de allá? Su vestido es igual al que una vez use ¿Cuántos años? ¿Cuatro?- Ron le sonrió, la mujer llevaba el vestido que Hermione había usado la ultima vez que se habían visto, en aquella biblioteca.

-Ya lo vi- Respondió Ron.

-No es para ella es demasiado anticuado ¿Me veía así de estúpida antes?- Pregunto maliciosamente.

-No digas eso tu no la conoces- Intento defender Ron.

-Tu tampoco acaso te importa- Ron solo sonrió –Cambiando de tema ¿Tu ya tienes tu diploma?-

-Tu también ¿no?- Pregunto Ron.

-No, nunca pude terminar la medí magia, algunos no tenemos tanta suerte- Respondió bajando la mirada Hermione.

-No digas eso, además mi certificado no es nada notable- Ron levanto la copa en señal de brindar –Vamos- Juntaron las copas –Salud. Salud por este momento y por lo que debo decirte- Chocaron las copas, y bebieron- Debo hablarte-

-¿Hablarme de que?- Pregunto la castaña muy ansiosa.

-De mi- Respondió Ron dejando la copa en la mesa.

-¿De ti? Pero si ya hemos hablado de ti-

-No de lo que siento…- Dijo el pelirrojo posando sus manos en las de la castaña -… en mi corazón- Hermione lo mira para que siguiera –Hermione tengo un amor-

-¿Tienes un amor? ¿Solo es eso?- Pregunto algo insegura la castaña.

-No, no solo es eso. Por años… guarde silencio. Quiero casarme- Dijo el brujo, Hermione al escuchar eso, le dio risa, para calmarse tomo un gran trago de champagne - ¿Estas de acuerdo?-

-Es otro juego ¿no es así?- Cuestiono Hermione -¿Si digo bueno, habré ganado y me tocara mi turno de elegir la próxima prueba?-

-Te equivocas- Le Dijo Ron muy serio.

-Tu ¿De verdad quieres casarte?- Pregunto la castaña sin creerlo.

-Te necesito a mi lado-

-El matrimonio no es algo que puedas hacer solo- Le dijo Hermione que no había parado de sonreír, Ron saco del bolsillo una cajita, muy pequeña, en la que no podía caber mas que una joya.

-Lo compre para la que será mi esposa- Hermione abrió la cajita y habían dos anillos.

-Escucha…..-

-¿Aceptas?- Pregunto, Ron, Hermione solo afirmo –Acepto. ¡¡¡Ella acepto!- Dijo Ron levantándose de su silla y diciéndolo a todo el restaurante. Hermione estaba apunto de llorar de felicidad – Serás la mejor madrina del mundo- Esas palabras borraron la sonrisa y felicidad de Hermione que se puso muy seria –Gracias Hermione- Dijo Ron acercándosele para darle un beso en la mejilla. –Te presentare a mi novia se llama Christelle ¿Vienes conmigo?-

-No- Respondió secamente la castaña.

-Es la que lleva el vestido como el que usabas hace cuatro años- Ron también se puso serio –Dime que trataras de estar feliz con esto- Hermione aun conservaba las facciones muy serias -¿Te atreves?- Pregunto el pelirrojo sacado de debajo de la mesa la cajita que tantas veces habían utilizado de garantía, Hermione la miro unos minutos estaba como la recordaba, con un borde algo pelado, pero en si estaba igual que hace cuatro años –Tuya, ahora sonríe- Una mujer llego y tomo por la espalda a Ron dándole un beso.

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?- Pregunto la novia de Ron que era blanca, rubia, con el cabella muy largo, y con el vestido blanco de flores rojas. Hermione se paro con una sonrisa totalmente fingida.

-Ellas es Christelle- Dijo Ron a Hermione – Chritelle ella es Hermione- Hermione saludo con la mirada y tomo la cajita que estaba encima de la mesa, y tomo de la mano a Ron y salieron al muelle. Al tenerlo al frente miro la cajita y la boto por el muelle, esta se hundió rápidamente, y sin decir más volvieron a entrar.

_El tiempo paso muy rápido después de esa noche al darme cuenta ya me encontraba en la iglesia, casándome. _

Ron se encontraba en la iglesia, vestido con un sastre blanco, y a su lado la novia con un hermoso vestido blanco, un velo que le caía por la espalda hasta el suelo.

-Ahora a expresar con su consentimiento…- Decía el cura, mientras Hermione entraba a la iglesia un poco tarde. Estaba bellísima, vestía un traje violeta, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, no era muy largo le llegaba hasta el muslo, con un largo velo que caía de la parte de atrás del vestido, a toda prisa se sentó – ¿Christelle Nared, aceptas a Ronald Bilius Weasley como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?- Mientras el padre pregunta Hermione, puso la cajita en el suelo, para que rodara hasta Ron.

El señor Weasley la veía y solo temía lo peor.

-Si, acepto- Respondió Christelle, en ese momento el cura vio a Ron.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley ¿Aceptas a Christelle como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?- En ese momento Hermione se inclino hacia el piso eh hizo que la cajita llegara hasta los pies de Ron. El pelirrojo se giro y la vio mientras la castaña le indicaba con la cabeza que debía decir que no.

-Ron, ¿Aceptas si o no a Chritelle?- Pregunto nuevamente el cura.

-Si, si acepto- Respondió Ron mirando el lugar donde se encontraba Hermione.

-Bueno entonces los declaro marido y mujer amenos que alguien… -Pero el padre no pudo terminar de hablar, por que Hermione se levanto de su silla.

-¡¡¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo, Ron aun esta comprometido conmigo!- Grito Hermione totalmente decidida. El sr. Weasley se levanto violentamente de su silla.

-¡¡¡Esto es inaceptable! ¿Estas loca?- Pregunto muy molesto el sr. Weasley –Ron dile que se vaya- Le pidió.

-Ron, diles ¿Te atreves o no?- Le pidió Hermione acercándose hasta el altar donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

-Hermione, tienes un problema- Le dijo Ron. El pelirrojo se iba a cercar a su padre, pero la mano de la castaña lo detuvo.

-Tú eres el que tiene problemas Ron. Sigues con tu complejo de Edipo- Ron la miro a los ojos –A su lado nunca vas a poder ser feliz como lo mereces, estas buscando más una madre que una esposa- Ron iba a contestar pero el sr. Weasley se intento abalanzar sobre Hermione, pero algunos invitados lo impidieron.

-¡¡¡Maldita!- Le gritaba el sr. Weasley, los invitados lo alejaron y Ron se puso entre su padre y la castaña –Ron escúchame muy bien, desde hoy no tienes padre. Aguante muchas cosas pero esto termino ¡¡Se termino Ron! La humillación… ¡A partir de hoy tu ya no existes para mi! Te borre de mi vida- Y con estas palabras que no pudo entender del todo, salio el sr. Weasley de la iglesia sus hermanos salieron detrás de el, excepto Ginny que se quedo sentada con Harry. Hermione por su lado se sentía terrible, no sabia bien que debía hacer. Ron paso por el lado de la castaña y la vio con tanta rabia, y se acerco a Christelle.

-No hagas esto, es un juego- Le dijo Ron para justificar todo.

-Déjame ir- Le dijo la rubia atacada llorando. Hermione salio de la iglesia y Christelle se fue a llorar con su madre.

_Que malvada. Que magníficamente malvada no me explico como lo hace. _

Hermione se encontraba en la mitad de la vías del tren con los ojos vendados, mientras Ron se encontraba al frente y la veía.

-¡¡¡Ron!- Grito la castaña.

_¿No parece inalcanzable? Pero esta vez fuimos muy lejos. _

-¡¡¡Ron! ¿Dónde estas?- Pregunto Hermione, al no escuchar al pelirrojo –Perdiste solo una fiesta y un par de diamantes- Ron aun continuaba sentado en el suelo, sin decir nada, Hermione suspiro –Ron ¿Qué es el casamiento? Trajes bonitos, champagne, un poco de postres con crema. No es gran cosa. Lo podrías hacer la semana que viene- Le intentaba animar la castaña, Ron la miro, aun mas sorprendido, mientras veía como el tren se acercaba al lugar donde Hermione se encontraba –¡Ron! Ustedes se aman. Es lo esencial ¿no? Ron ¿me escuchas? Yo puedo ser la primera testigo de tu boda. Es en serio lo juro, no lo arruinare- El sonido del tren acercándose obligo a Hermione a parar de pedir perdón -¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto inocentemente, mientras Ron solo veía la escena –Ron ¿Me puedo mover?- Ron solo giro su cabeza para ver a otro lado – Ron dime ya que pasa- Hermione se quito el velo de los ojos, y al mirar a tras vio que el tren se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba, tuvo el tiempo justo para saltar y quitarse de las vías.

Al estar a salvo Hermione lo vio sorprendida y muy dolida.

-Vete al infierno- Fue lo único que le dijo Ron.

-Yo voy… si me acompañas- Le respondió retadoramente la castaña, se acerco de nuevo a las vías del tren y tomo la cajita que al parecer no le había pasado nada – No nos veremos por 10 años. Me atrevo- Y con estas palabras dichas Hermione se fue Ron no hizo nada solo la vio partir. Mientras Hermione se iba lloraba por su mala suerte y caminado por la calles, sin un rumbo fijo.

Se quito el peinado de cola alta que llevaba, y caminado llego a la casa de quien menos pensaba.

Empezó a golpear en la puerta con desesperación.

Un hombre de cabello corto muy apuesto y musculoso abrió la puerta.

-Hermione- Dijo muy emocionado el hombre.

-No digas nada, Viktor- Le advirtió la castaña entrando toda despeinada y con el maquillaje corrido.

En el interior de la casa Hermione se acerco a Viktor y lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente mientras ese hacia lo mismo.

-Me atrevo- Susurro la castaña.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Víktor, mientras la desvestía.

-Nada- Respondió agitada la castaña ayudado a Víktor a deshacerse de la ropa que sobraba –Quédate en Londres en tu mejor opción-

-No se, en mi país me va muy bien- Le dijo Víktor llevándola a la cama.

-Bueno, creo que debemos… tomar… la decisión… entre los dos- Le contesto Hermione, dejándose llevar por toda la pasión y rabia que sentía en ese instante.

-Podrías venir conmigo- Le ofreció el brujo.

-No, quédate, no ves que quiero vivir en Londres pero contigo ¿Piensas que no va hacer duro tenerte tanto tiempo lejos? ¿Imagínate si estoy en otro país?- Le dijo la castaña.

-Si te quedas conmigo me quedare- Le dijo Viktor entre los besos apasionados que le deba.

-Me quedare siempre a tu lado, nadie me espera- Le Dijo algo triste Hermione, pero lo disimulo para que Viktor no se diera cuenta.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Lamento la tardanza pero es que estuve en finales, así que solo tuve tiempo para estudiar, pero aquí estoy de vuelta. **

**El próximo cap es "¿Te atreves o no?- **

**Selecta (Ron y Hermione también son de mis parejas favoritas, me alegra que te guste, y lamento la demora. Gracias por la Critica)**

**Isis 13 (Creo que este cap no te va a gustar mucho ya que ellos otra vez se separan, pero falta dos cap para el final, que pasara? Gracias por la Critica) **

**Zaimadden (Simplemente los hombres a veces no saben como decirlas cosas, y menos en esta historia que aun su historia continua. Gracias por la Critica) **

**Babyjapan ( Si es realmente hermosa la historia, a mi también me encanto, y me la vi en cine, con un amigo, pero lastima que con el no podía jugar, y si hace falta ¿no?. Gracias por la Critica) **


	6. Capitulo 6: ¿Te atreves o no?

**Todo lo que parece en letra cursiva son los comentarios del narrador de la historia ósea Ron. **

**:QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES:**

**Capitulo 6: ¿Te atreves o no?**

_Acá viene lo peor. Nada. Nada por 10 años. Nada por 3652 días y 3653 noches. _

_El juego termino. El juego. El que marco mi existencia. Es como si protagonizara una tragedia de Racine. _

_Las preguntas eran muchas ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué eh hecho? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué clase de pasión ha atrapado mi vida? _

_No puedo saber si debo odiar o amar. _

_Hermione me asesino. Me rebano, me trituro, me quebró, me estrujo y más. Al final me siento incompleto. Necesito la felicidad que perdí en mi nacimiento. El amor, la familia, el trabajo, la antena parabólica. _

Diez largos años habían pasado desde aquel día. Ron salía de su casa, era de techo de tajado rojo y pintada de blanco al igual que la cerca que la rodeaba.

-Ron, la basura- Grito una mujer desde el interior de la casa. Ron se devolvió y la saco –Ron mi beso- Le recordó la voz femenina que salía a despedir a su esposo. Con la rubia salieron una niña y un niño los dos rubios, que se prendieron cada uno de las piernas de Ron.

-¿Cómo crees que se me iba a olvidar tu beso?- Pregunto Ron acercándose a Chritelle, y dándole uno. Ron comenzó a caminar con cada uno de los niños prendidos de cada una de sus piernas.

-Niños ya es suficiente- Les advirtió Christelle.

-Clic, clac, clic, clac, patatín, patatá. Vamos- Cantaban los tres ante la mirada de la rubia.

-Papá ¿Para quién es el regalo?- Pregunto la niña que era la mayor. Ron se acerco al carro y dejo su portafolio, y se agacho para hablar con sus hijos.

-Es por el aniversario de nuestro matrimonio- Les confeso Ron a los niños -¿Saben guardad un secreto? ¿El secreto del dinosaurio? ¿El secreto del espía?- Preguntaba Ron, así era su forma de guardar secreto con sus hijos, elegían un tipo de secreto y de esa forma lo guardaba, pero ante cada idea los niños negaban con la cabeza -¿Entonces?-

-El del héroe- Propuso el niño, en un susurro.

-Bueno, que sea el secreto del héroe ¿Bien?- Confirmo Ron, y los niños afirmaron, el pelirrojo se acerco al auto y saco el regalo –Tomen… escondan esto, se lo daremos a mamá esta noche- Les entrego el regalo y la niña con el regalo en la espalda paso por el lado de Christelle.

-Mamá, mamá, no mires lo que traemos- Le dijo la niña mientras entraba corriendo a la casa, seguidos por Christelle, que entro al ver a Ron subir al carro y marcharse.

_Resumiré mi vida en un minuto. _

_Allá voy. Una esposa, dos hijos, tres socios, cuatro cuentas, cinco vacaciones, seis años al teléfono, siete arreglando y edificando mi casa, ocho coitos consecutivos por trimestre, el plástico que eh usado rodea a la tierra nueve meses incluyendo al polietileno que no es degradable, y por fin 10 años sin hablar con mi padre. _

_Nada parecido al jugador dictador, que alguna vez quise ser. _

_Así ha sido mi vida._

_Pretendería correr mi auto a 210, pero solo voy a 60. _

_Pasando casi todos los días al frente de la casa de mi padre, para verlo simplemente de lejos jugando con ese horrible perro que compro y al que envidio profundamente ya que ese perro ha pasado más tiempo junto a mi padre que yo en toda mi vida, y sin embargo aun soy incapaz de hablarle. _

_Me encantaría decir que eh engañado 96 veces a mi jefe, pero no ha sido así soy un trabajador modelo. _

_Me fascinaría llamar a Hermione y decirle "Me Atrevo". _

_Pero ya son en realidad 123 pesadillas en las que realmente me eh vuelto el dictador con el que siempre sueño. _

_Mientras viajo por las calles de Londres es inevitable pensar en como la vida me cambio y la muerte también._

_Antes llevaba a la tumba de mi madre las flores más hermosas que el dinero pudiera comprar, pero con el tiempo las flores se hicieron más pequeñas y más pequeñas hasta que desaparecieron, ahora voy con comida, para pasar el tiempo. _

_Tengo 489 horas desperdiciadas recostado sobre la tumba de mi madre y esperando escuchar de voz de Hermione "La Vie en Rose". Debería creer que no la necesito._

_Mi mamá decía que pudo ir a Marte con este juego, que todo se puede alcanzar._

Ron estaciona su carro y baja corriendo a una construcción.

-Perdóname… perdón- Se disculpaba el pelirrojo con su jefe.

-Por favor muéstrales tu proyecto- Le dijo inmediatamente su jefe. Ron que caminaba muy apurado no se dio cuenta que había pasado al lado de los inversionistas –Espera, ellos están aquí- Le indico tomándolo del brazo.

-Hola perdóneme por el retraso- Dijo Ron ofreciendo la mano a tres inversionistas muy importantes –El proyecto esta acá- Dijo mientras abría el portafolio –Y esta preparado para 10 años-

-10 meses, no hay tanta paciencia- Le corrigió su jefe.

-¿Qué dije yo?- Pregunto muy interesado Ron.

-10 años- Le recordó.

-¡Perdón! Fue preparado para 10 meses… como verán…- Pero cuando Ron estiro el plano, el viento se lo llevo así que tuvo que salir tras de el.

_Así fue día a día. Pasaron 10 años sin ver a Hermione. La apuesta termina hoy y ella siempre actuó como un reloj. Pero esta vez era distinto, muy distinto. Al parecer ya me olvido, yo no. Como olvidarla. Encima su esposo es una celebridad. Aunque pareciera imposible, que Viktor Krum pudiera llegar a ser más grande, pues lo fue, se convirtió en un héroe nacional, con más fama. Es llamado "Sexy Víktor" por las revistas femeninas y sus lectoras. Nunca odie tanto el Quidditch. _

En una hermosa sala, muy elegante y llena de lujos se encontraba Viktor y una mujer, alta delgada de gafas, revisando unos nuevos promociónales para una nueva marca de escobas.

-Y ¿Bien?- Pregunto la mujer cuando ya había terminado de verlo el brujo.

-Bien… escuchas, la verdad no lo se- Confeso Viktor -¿Es la edición final?- La mujer solo giro los ojos exasperada –No lo se ¿Te gusta?- Lo que no se dieron cuanta es que por las escaleras bajaba Hermione.

-Si- Respondió la mujer, algo molesta.

_Hasta la vida de Hermione me puedo imaginar. _

Hermione se sentó atrapando a Viktor por la espalda y dándole besos.

-Eso es estupido- Dijo la castaña que estaba más hermosa que nunca. Tenia el cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros, liso y sin capul como casi toda su vida lo había llevado, su figura estaba más encantadora que siempre.

-Hermione, esta es una reunión de trabajo- Le dijo la mujer bastante exasperada –No se puede jugar con un negocio como este- Mientras la mujer hablaba, Hermione la imitaba, la mujer se dio cuenta – Esto no es un juego Hermione- Hermione solo se inclino a Víktor y la beso.

-¡Víktor!- Le pidió la mujer para que la apoyara.

-Tengo derecho a negarme ¿no?- Dijo el brujo quedando claro a quien apoyaba en esa discusión.

-Pues si- Respondió a regañadientes la mujer. Hermione tiro a Viktor sobre el sofá y se sentó sobre el –Entonces ¿Qué dices?-

-Dice que esta publicidad es estupida- Dijo Hermione desafiantemente con una sonrisa. La mujer tomo sus cosa para irse. Hermione por su lado comenzó nuevamente el juego con Viktor.

-Espero, hay algo acá en mi espalda- Dijo el brujo sacando algo que había en el sofá. El brujo saco la pequeña cajita que tantas veces había servido de garantía entre la castaña y Ron – Tu pequeño juguete ¿eh?- Hermione lo tomo entre sus manos y lo boto hacia atrás.

-Un juguete que ya no sirve- Respondió la castaña comenzado de nuevo con los besos, el brujo mientras le correspondió la atrapaba entre sus brazos, después de unos largos besos se separaron un poco – Dígame sr. Viktor Krum ¿Ya le dijo buenos días a su esposa?-

-No desde ayer ¿y tu? ¿Le dices al sr. Krum que lo amas todos lo días?- Pregunto suspicazmente el brujo.

-No desde hace 100 años- Respondió con una sonrisa –Nunca le digo "lechuza" tampoco- Respondió la castaña acercando más hacia ella a su esposo –Estoy pensando en remediar ese negligencia, mi lechuza- Dijo traviesamente mientras Viktor se acerco para besarla.

_Seguro ya no le importo, estoy seguro. _

-¿Saldrás esta noche?- Pregunto la castaña mientras seguían con los besos.

En otro lugar se encontraba Ron viendo un partido de Quidditch en el que jugaba Krum.

-Odio el Quidditch- Dijo muy molesto.

-Papá ¿Te atreves a soltarte?- Pregunto su hijo menor, Ron se encontraba totalmente atado, con algunas de sus corbatas, un lazo para saltar, mientras que la niña lo golpeaba con un cojín. Ron no soportando más tomo a su hijo como puso.

-¿Te atreves a hacer llorar una chica el día de su boda?- Pregunto inquisidoramente - ¿Te atreves a mantener el silencio por 10 años? Dime ¿te atreves?- El niño muy asustado se separo de su padre y salio corriendo con su hermanita hacia su habitación, mientras en ese momento entraba Christelle a la sala.

-Me acabo de llamar Margariet, para hablar sobre el seguro, no se que quiere cree que estoy solo a su servicio- La rubia se sentó al lado mientras lo ayudaba a desatarse –Para eso tengo una oficina una foto enmarcada y un celular- La bruja lo agito Ron para que se concentrara en lo que decía -¿Me estas escuchando?-

-¿Si, No, no durante estos 10 años- Le respondió muy serio.

-Con que no ¿eh?- Dijo divertida la rubia pensando que era un chiste -¿Conoces la vida tras la oficina?- Pregunto dándole un beso. El timbre sonó obligando a que se separaran –Voy a ver quien llego, mientras mira esto que te llego- Dijo pasándole una caja al pelirrojo.

-¿De que se trata? No tiene remitente- Mientras abría la caja.

_Parecía a ver estado 10 años sin respiración. Me sentía como un perro tirado en la alfombra, esperando a que alguien lo acariciara. Algún día sucedería, me volvía loco. _

Ron mientras abría la cara escucho la voz de una mujer, el pelirrojo dejo la caja abierta sobre la mesita. Ron se acerco lentamente a la entrada, y vio a su esposa abrazar una mujer de cabello como el de Hermione, se acerco esperanzado, con el corazón el la boca. Las mujeres se separaron.

-Mira quien esta aquí- Le dijo la rubia.

-¿Hermione?- Pregunto Ron, pero la mujer al girarse constato que no era Hermione si no una amiga de la familia. Muy decepcionado la saludo –Hola Juli, bienvenida- Dijo con los ojos cristalizados.

Al acercarse de nuevo a la caja vio su contenido su cajita de la infancia, y una nota, Ron apresuradamente se acerco para leer la nota.

"Te atreves o no. Hermione"

Ron feliz, tomo la cajita y la nota y la guardo en la caja en que venían tomo su saco y se lo puso.

-Tengo que irme- Dijo el pelirrojo. Chirtelle, lo detuvo con la mamo.

-¿Adonde vas? Escúchame no tienes que irte- Ron intentadote zafar se su esposa – Mira Juli esta aquí, y además no quiero que te vayas- Ron la saco del camino -¡¡Quiero que te quedes!- Le dijo exasperada la rubia. Ron hizo caso omiso de la cantaleta de su esposa y salio, se monto a su auto y se fue, mientras Christelle tiraba la puerta y gritaba cosas.

Ron llego a la casa que compartía Hermione con su esposo, una casa muy lujosa, al acercarse a la entrada, vio que la puerta estaba abierta aunque todo estaba muy oscura, al acercarse y entrar en la casa vio que todo estaba desorganizado y las paredes pintadas, parecía que a la casa hubieran entrado vándalos.

-¿Hermione?- Pregunto Ron acercándose al único lugar donde había luz, en ese lugar se encontraba una mesa volcada donde estaba reflejado en todo el centro un reloj, al mirar mejor vio a Hermione sentada en un una silla dándole la espalda -¿Hermione estas bien?- Pregunto muy asustado al ver que ella no se movía, y la casa era un desastre.

En ese momento Hermione se volteo para ver a la cara a Ron yle indico que guardara silencia, con un celular en su mano.

-¿Halo? Soy la sra. Krum. El maniaca anda aquí otra vez…- Y sin terminar la frase colgó el celular – Siempre los pruebo, ellos solo se demoraran un minuto- Dijo maliciosamente haciendo referencia a los aurores. Ron al escuchar eso no pudo menos que ponerse a reír, no solo por lo que Hermione hacia, si no por el simple hecho de velar tan hermosa, la castaña llevaba el cabello suelo, un vestido rojo muy ceñido y elegante, que enmarcaba su figura, y los labios rojos, totalmente provocadores.

Ron se acerco hacia la mesa volvada y atrás había una repisa y tomo una hermosa botellita de perfume.

-No, no, es un recuerdo de mi abuela, no por favor- Le pidio Hermione, pero Ron la boto al suelo, y la botellita se rompió en pedazos, Hermione solo atino a reírse. La castaña paro de reír, mientras el reloj seguía corriendo –Fueron largos 10 años- En ese momento pudieron escuchar como los aurores se acercaban ala casa y el minuto se cumplía, Ron con una amplia sonrisa, miraba por ultima vez a Hermione, después de esto salio corriendo para subirse a su auto y que no lo atrapara.

Los aurores entraron a la casa por la entrada principal.

-¿Dónde esta?- Pregunto uno.

-Escapo por allí- Dijo la castaña señalando el lugar por donde había salido Ron.

Ron se subió a su carro y comenzó a viajar a toda velocidad.

_Bien, estaba jugando de nuevo. Es pura felicidad. _

_¡Grandioso!_

_Puedo reducirlo todo._

_Mejor que las drogas, cocaína, alta pureza, crack, caña india, LSD, alucinógenos, cannabis, éxtasis. _

_Mejor que el sexo, mamadas, fiesta rave, relaciones complicadas. _

_Mejor que la comida, que la mantequilla de maní que comía de niño. _

_Mejor que Bernat, a finales del 2001, cuando llevo a Inglaterra a ganar la copa mundial. _

_Que el baile de Marylin, la Schtroumfette, Lara Croft, mejor que la pieza teatral montada, mejor Jimmy Hendrix, que Armstrong y su bicicleta._

_Mejor que salir a dar una vuelta con Papa Noel. _

_Mejor que Bill Gates, que los trances del Daila-Lama. _

_Mejor que la testosterona, o el colágeno en los labios de Pamela Anderson. _

_Mejor que las drogas de Rimbaud, de Morrison._

_¡¡¡Mejor que la libertad!_

_¡¡¡¡Mejor que vivir!_

Ron huía de los auores, que intentaban atraparlo, el corría su carro a 210, para evitar que lo atraparan paso por puentes, carreteras, hasta que en un giro magistral los perdió de vistas, mientras conducía feliz, no se dio cuenta que su auto iba directo a estrellarse con una tracto mula que estaba varada en el camino, cuando la vio era muy tarde, el choque fue inminente, la cajita que Ron llevaba en el auto salio volando antes del que el carro estallara.

-¿Halo?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Es del Hospital San Mungo ¿Podría hablar con la sra. Weasley?- Hermione sin comprender mucho, siguió hablando.

-Si… Si, soy yo-

-Su esposo tuvo un accidente- La castaña quedo en shock, y salio de inmediato para el hospital, en la entrada se encontró a Viktor que decidió ir a acompañarla.

-Es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde niños- Le justifico Hermione, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital.

-¿Y nunca me lo has presentado?- Pregunto incrédulo el brujo.

-¿Tu me presentas a alguien alguna vez?- Respondió la castaña, algo cansada.

-¿Lo ves todos los días?- Pregunto muy molesto, el brujo mientras seguía a Hermione, que le importaba poco que estuviera, o no -¿Quiénes ese chico?- insistió el brujo muy molesto –Si es quien creo que es, lo matare- Le advirtió a la castaña, mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-Ya no será necesario- Le asegura la castaña soltándose del brujo, y dejándolo solo.

Guiaron a Hermione hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba, el brujo. Le abrieron la puerta y lo primero que vio fue la cajita que siempre había acompañado su relación, luego con la mirada clavada en esta se acerco hasta el pelirrojo. Lentamente alzo la vista pero lo que vio la dejo sin habla.

Estaba totalmente quemado, irreconocible, Hermione se ataco a llorar y tomo la cajita entre sus manos, y como pudo y con ayuda de la enfermera salio de la habitación.

_Hablando en serio, esta vez realmente estoy enfadado con Hermione._

_Primero quiero que beba un sorbo de su propia medicina, después le pediré perdón y nos reiremos juntos. Después de todo es un juego. _

**CONTINUARA… **

**El próximo cap, es el cap final "El ultimo juego", que pasara con esta pareja ¿Quedaran juntos? ¿Podrán contra su orgullo? En el próximo cap, se sabrá, hasta entonces. **

**Zaimadden (Creo que paso más tiempo del que debiera, pero en el próximo cap tendrán que tomar la ultima decisión. Gracias por seguir la historia) **

**Harrymaniatica (Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este también te haya gustado. Gracias por seguir la historia) **


	7. Capitulo Final: El Ultimo Juego

**Todo lo que parece en letra cursiva son los comentarios del narrador de la historia ósea Ron. **

**:QUIEREME SI TE ATREVES:**

**Capitulo Final: El Ultimo Juego... **

_Hablando en serio, esta vez realmente estoy enfadado con Hermione._

_Primero quiero que beba un sorbo de su propia medicina, después le pediré perdón y nos reiremos juntos. Después de todo es un juego._

Hermione salio atacada llorando de la habitación con la cajita entre sus manos, Viktor al verla salio corriendo para ayudarla.

Mientras corrió, se choco con un hombre al que no le dio importancia el quería llegar a donde Hermione; al llegar la abrazo y salieron.

Mientras el hombre con el que se había chocado Viktor estaba muerto de la risa, pues era Ron que en complicidad con una enfermera le pareció muy divertido hacer creer a la castaña que su accidente había sido mortal.

El pelirrojo no podía de la risa hasta que sintió un brazo que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Pregunto Christelle –Te estaba buscando-

-Estaba en el baño- Respondió el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba el brazo vendado. Tenía la camisa con sangre ya que también se había golpeado en la cabeza. Los dos entraron a un consultorio. El medí mago lepidio que se recostara para cularle la cabeza, que aun sangraba.

-Bonita sorpresa la tuya ¿no? Que gran aniversario- Le dijo Christelle mientras Ron no podía para de reír.

-¿Quiere que lo anestesie?- Pregunto el medí mago mientras pasaba por la cabeza de Ron un especie de punta filosa y caliente que cerraría la herida.

-No, no es necesario- Respondió el pelirrojo aun riendo.

-No entiendo como se puede reír- Dijo Christelle totalmente sorprendida.

En otro lugar, Hermione iba de camino a su casa en el carro con Viktor, aun lloraba.

-Querida no puedes seguir amargándote así- Le dijo Viktor intentado consolarla –Estoy aquí ¿no?- Pero las palabras de Viktor no hacían nada en la castaña –No me interesa saber que paso. Ahora será todo distinto, ya lo veras-

Mientras en el hospital el medí mago colocaba una venda para evitar cualquier posible infección aunque ya había cerrado la herida.

Ron aun reía. Hasta que pensó en lo debía estar sufriendo Hermione.

-Hermione- Susurro para si.

Mientras en el carro Hermione pudo sentir la voz de Ron.

-¿Ron?-

En el hospital se levanto un poco y quedo sentado.

-Hermione olvídame-

Hermione en el carro al comprender que todo era una broma de Ron se hecho a reír, mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-Maldito, me las pagaras- Viktor la miro sin entender que pasaba –Devuélvete al hospital-

-Pero…- Intento replicar el brujo pero Hermione no le dio tiempo.

-¡¡¡Ahora!- Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Ron en el hospital salio corriendo ignorando la los gritos de su esposa. Y llego a la entrada de urgencias y salio sin importarle la lluvia.

-¡¡¡Hermione!- Grito esperando encontrarla. En aquel momento vio el carro de Krum que se estacionaba a unos pasos de el, la castaña bajo a toda prisa del auto con la cajita de su infancia en las manos.

-Hermione no vayas…. –Le dijo Krum pero ella ya estaba caminando hacia Ron –…Te vas a empapar.

Cuando los dos estuvieron el uno frente al otro se miraron fijamente.

-¡¡¡Me atrevo!- Dijeron al unísono y sonrieron, Ron se acerco lentamente a la castaña, pero Krum llego y la tomo del brazo y se la llevo al carro.

-¡¡¡Canta nuestra canción!- Le pidió Hermione.

-_Un Rire Qui Se Perd Sur Sa Bouche _

_(Una risa que se pierde de su boca) _

_Voila Le Portrait Sans Retouche _

_(Los velos del retrato sin retocar)_

_De L'homme Auguel J'appartiens _

_(Del hombre al cual yo pertenezco) _

_Quand Il Me Prend Dans Ses Bras,_

_(Cuando el me toma en sus brazos) _

_Il Me Parle Tout Bas _

_(El me habla y todo lo demás es ruido)_

_Je Vois La Vie En Rose,_

_(Y yo veo la vida en rosa)-_

Le canto Ron bastante desafinado. Hermione zafó su brazo de la mano de Hermione y se acerco nuevamente a Ron.

Al tenerla al frente el pelirrojo la tomo entre sus brazos.

-¡¡¡Ron no lo hagas!- Le grito Christelle desde la salida de emergencia - ¡¡¡Si lo haces, perderás a tu familia!- Sentencio la rubia.

_En ese momento las palabras de Christelle me tenían sin cuidado, nada evitaría que yo besara a Hermione… bueno casi nada. _

El pelirrojo se acerco a Hermione, pero de repente un fuerte golpe de Víktor, evito que lo hiciera, y lo tiro al suelo.

-¡¡¡Que te pasa!- Le grito la castaña.

-Quédate con el, al final las mujeres a mi me sobran- Le dijo Víktor, regresando al auto –No vuelvas a casa, no eres recibida allí- Le dijo mientras subía y se alejaba en el carro.

Eso a Hermione no le importo se volvió, para socorrer a Ron que estaba tirado en el suelo. Christelle los vio por ultima vez también se fue.

-Ron despierta- Hermione empezó a golpear el pecho de Ron con mucha fuerza -¡¡¡Ron, ya no es gracioso!- Le grito la castaña pero el brujo no despertaba.

La lluvia comenzó a disminuir hasta parar del todo.

-Ron, por favor despierta- Le suplico la castaña en un hilo de voz.

_La verdad esta vez no era broma, realmente no podía regresar, vi toda mi vida en un segundo, aunque para ser sincero solo vi una cosa, tal vez por eso duro un segundo, solo vi a Hermione, es increíble como una sola persona puede ser la felicidad de tu vida. _

Hermione aun continuaba golpeando a Ron para que despertara, al bajar la vista vio la cajita que había caído de sus manos, la tomo y la puso en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-¡¡¡Ron ¿Te atreves o no!- Le comenzó a gritar la morena –Ron ¿Te atreves a volver? Si o no- Las lagrimas nuevamente invadieron los ojos de la mujer. Hermione tomo la cajita y se recostó en el pecho de Ron mientras susurraba -¿Te atreves o no?-

Cuando una mano en su espalda la casco de sus pensamientos.

-Me… atrevo- Le dijo casi sin respiración el pelirrojo. La castaña lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo abrazo.

-Pensé que te había perdido- Le dijo entre los sollozos.

-Yo… también- Le contesto el pelirrojo.

_Desde aquel momento creí ciegamente en las palabras de mi madre, si yo pude volver de la muerte por este juego, estoy seguro de que mi mamá fue Marte. _

Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la construcción que hacia Ron, los dos con la misma ropa, aun un poco mojados y abrazados con la cajita entre las manos.

-Hay cosas que haría, aunque no me las pidieras- Le dijo Ron dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo que?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Como comer hormigas, renunciar a mi empleo, seguirte por el mundo como un loco- Hermione sonrió, y tomo la cajita entre sus manos.

-Este es el ultimo juego ¿Te atreves o no?- Pregunto mirando la cajita.

-¿Cuál es el reto?- Pregunto ingenuamente el pelirrojo.

-¿Se atreve a quererme por el resto de mis días?- Pregunto la castaña con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Ron se acerco a ella, hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su boca.

-Es complicada, la más complicada de mi vida- Ron acerco a Hermione más hacia el –Pero me atrevo- Le dijo casi en un susurro antes de besarla, como nuca antes lo había hecho, pero como siempre lo había soñado. Después de unos minutos, tuvieron que separase por la falta de aire.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- Pregunto Ron tomando la cajita entre sus manos.

-Es lo mejor, si por primera vez en la vida queremos algo serio- Le respondió la castaña girándose un poco para ver un hoyo en el suelo que iban arrellanar -¿estas listo?-

Ron afirmo con la cabeza, y el pelirrojo boto al agujero la cajita que toda la vida los había acompañado, en sus juegos, en sus separaciones, en los reencuentros, las pelas, en todo.

Vieron como poco a poco el agujero era llenado enterrando definitivamente la cajita de sus juegos.

-¿Seguro que no la podemos sacar de allí?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Seguro, encima de ese hoyo que es una estructura va a ver un edificio de cuarenta pisos, con protección mágica- Ron se giro y la vio -¿Arrepentida?- Pregunto.

-No, solo un poco nostálgica- Respondió con una sonrisa y los dos salieron de la construcción de Ron.

_La verdad me dolió bastante deshacerme de mi cajita, no solo por la historia que guardaba, si no también por que era un recuerdo de mi madre, pero soy conciente de que era la única forma de ganarle al juego. _

_Yo me divorcie al poco tiempo de Christelle, fue duro el juicio no por la posesiones si no por los hijos: pero el de Hermione fue peor había algo peor que un hijo, había mucho, pero mucho dinero de por medio, los medios hicieron un escándalo terrible, pero después de dos años, se logro divorciar de ese idiota, que después se caso tres veces más. _

_Hermione y yo nos casamos, los mejores años de mi vida. _

Una mujer de unos sesenta o setenta años, se encontraba sentada en el jardín. Tenía el cabello corto y casi blanco aunque aun quedaban visos de cabello castaño. Un hombre de la misma edad se acerco a ella, este tenia el cabello totalmente blanco, era muy alto y delgado.

-Hola- Saludo y se sentó al lado de la mujer. Se quedo viéndola por unos minutos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto la bruja con curiosidad. El hombre se levanto y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Hay algo que me muero por decir, y que nunca te eh dicho- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Debe ser algo importante, si en cuarenta años no me lo has dicho- Comento suspicaz mente la castaña. El brujo se acerco al oído de la mujer.

-Te amo- Le susurro y le dio un dulce beso- Nunca te lo había dicho, pero desde mi niñez quería- Le confeso, Hermione quedo en shock. Mientras ella reaccionaba Ron se sentó nuevamente a su lado.

-Sabes, siempre dije que tu lo tenias que decir primero, por que yo nunca seria capaz- Se giro para ver a su esposo a los ojos- También te amo- El la abrazo, pero al instante la bruja se separo del el –Como te has portado tan bien, voy a darte por adelantado, mi regalo de aniversario. Espérame- Le pidió la bruja entrando en el interior de la casa. Después de unos minutos la castaña volvió a salir con la cajita de la infancia entre sus manos. Ya no era tan hermosa como antes y tenia concreto adherido a la lata y el dibujo de la caja estaba casi borrado, dejando a relucir el metal del que estaba hecho.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?- Pregunto muy sorprendido Ron.

-No importa mejor dime ¿Te atreves o no?- Pregunto la brujo con una amplia sonrisa de en su rostro.

_Ese fue un día realmente memorable, después de toda una vida de estar juntos, después de dos hijos con ella, no había sido capaz de decirle que la amaba, yo digo que es una secuela del juego. _

_Un mes después de eso Hermione murió de un derrame cerebral, y ahora yo muero, y adivinen de que…. Los que pensaron cáncer acertaron, no me queda mucho tiempo, aunque el que me queda tampoco lo necesito._

_Solo quería decirles, que para jugar esto necesitan una bonita amiga, y una bonita caja, pero recuerden ustedes son los árbitros, pero intente en no ser también las victimas, controlen el juego, no dejen que el los controlen a ustedes. _

En el cementerio de "_Père Lachaise" _en Paris, hay una tumba muy grande con una cajita metálica sin color incrustada en la tapa y un epitafio que reza:

"_**Aquí yace Ron y Hermione;**_

_**Los que se**_

_**Atrevieron amarse"**_

**FINITE INCANTATEM**

**Notas de autora:**

**Espero que el final les haya gustado, lo cambie un poco del original, ya que el original ellos se suicidan, y no lo creí bonito así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron la historia, muchas gracias a todos ustedes, y hasta la próxima. **

**Jass Weasley (Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que el final también. Hasta la próxima, y gracias por seguir la historia) **

**Zaimadden (Espero que el final te haya gustado, al final Ron no la paso tan mal ¿no crees?. Gracias por leer la historia y hasta la próxima) **


End file.
